Wow
by Aminte
Summary: Arturia Pendragon, nineteen. Young prodigy and heir to Camelot Holding, which had under its wings at least half of the most succesful companies in Europe. Life was going perfectly fine for her...until her father decides she has to take dance classes. A fanfic in which Arturia is reluctant to dance and Diarmuid is definitely willing Shameless fluff
1. Chapter 1

Arturia Pendragon, nineteen.

Young prodigy and heir to Camelot Holding, which had under its wings at least half of the most successful companies around Europe.

Everything seemed to be going steadily for her and with her birthday approaching, her usually calm and neutral demeanor was slowly giving in to the excitement of the party that her father was throwing her.

It wasn't like she didn't know that it was yet another chance for meeting potential business partners but she was happy nonetheless.

It was going to be her first party, after all.

That was why she couldn't understand what her father was telling her, the news making her feel sick in the stomach.

"Did I do something to displease you, Father?"- she asked with betrayed eyes

"Dear god, don't be dramatic Arturia, it's just dancing"- replied Uther waving his hand dismissively

"It's supposed to be my birthday party! You can't turn it into one of those princess balls! I can't even dance!"- answered the woman, anger evident in her tone

"That's exactly why I'm sending you to dance classes, every respectable lady needs to know ballroom dances and with your birthday coming up I can't have you look anything but that in front of the others"

"But Father…!"

"That's enough, Arturia. You may be my heiress but I'm still in charge of Camelot and I'm still your father so whether you like it or not, you're going. I told your secretary to clean up your schedule so don't you dare tell me you're busy. For the next month all you're going to do is practice"

Those were Uther's last words before leaving the dining room.

The blonde woman left her fork besides her plate, having lost her appetite. She was always obedient when it came to her father's orders but this was one she wouldn't follow.

What was her father thinking? She had more important things to do than wasting her precious time tumbling over her own feet to some pretentious music. If he wanted to give them 'ladylike' then he could've asked Morgana.

Her green eyes closed as a frown creased her forehead. She'd have to think quickly if she wanted to get rid of the stupid dance classes.

She barely noticed the presence of one of the maids until she gently asked her if she wasn't going to eat anything else. Arturia shook her head and dismissed the maid, trying to concentrate again in any excuse she could come up with to avoid going to those classes.

She let her chin rest on top of her linked hands, her gaze fixated in a point in the wall.

"Maybe if I injure myself while fencing…"-she muttered

"Are you that desperate?"- asked an amused voice

She raised her eyes to meet the grinning face of her sister.

"So I take you've already heard"- replied Arturia annoyed

"Well, it was a matter of time, you know? If you hadn't been so adamant about wanting to focus in your studies it would've happened a lot earlier in your life. It's custom that ladies know how to dance"- replied Morgana flipping her luscious dark locks

"I'm no lady"- sulked Arturia

"All the more reason to make you take dance lessons"- continued grinning her sister

"It's such a waste of time"- complained the blonde

"It's not that bad. I took mine when we were little and I can tell you it's pretty easy. And don't say that, it won't be a waste when you get married and have to dance a waltz with your husband"

Arturia snorted then outright laughed at her sister's comment. She? Married? She wasn't even twenty! Besides, she had no time to think about men, she had a lot to do in order to become the next president of Camelot Holding.

Morgana continued telling her about the 'wonders' of dancing but the blonde was having none of it. She didn't care about the supposed benefits of it, the only thing she wanted to know was how to avoid it at all costs.

Sadly for her, her sister was even more interested in seeing Arturia taking the classes than on helping her so she was quickly dismissed by the blonde.

The green-eyed woman looked at the clock and with a sigh she got up from the chair, realizing it was time for her to go back to her duties.

She was currently helping in one of the companies under Camelot's wing to create a strategy to increase their sales and that took most of her time. She always gave her all when it came to work so she erased the thoughts about dancing from her mind, concentrating in the task at hand.

The day went by with her going to more than a few business meetings, discussing possible plans and filling paperwork.

Once she got back to her own room all she could do was loosen her tie before falling sound asleep on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She cracked one eye open and looked at the sunrays shining through her window before closing it again.

She couldn't remember what had woken her up but sure as hell she wasn't going to let it ruin her sleep.

That was what she thought before a very loud knocking reached her ears.

"Come on, Arturia! You have to get up eventually!"

The blonde hid her head with the pillow and groaned.

That was Morgana's voice and that could only mean bad news.

"Open now or I will kick the door down, Arturia!"- continued yelling her sister

"FINE! I'M UP!"- she yelled back seeing that she didn't have any other options

"Finally!"- huffed Morgana looking at her before she facepalmed

"What"- asked the blonde flatly

"What? Seriously? Arturia, please don't tell me you forgot"- pleaded her sister

"Forget what?"-blinked the green-eyed woman, a bad feeling creeping in her body

"Your dance lessons"- replied Morgana sternly- "You have to be in the dance academy in less than an hour!"

"I'm not going!"- argued Arturia childishly turning away from the brunette

"Yes you are and that's final!"- answered a gruff voice instead of her sister

Both women turned around to see Uther with a pissed off expression.

"But Father…"

"I said no buts, Arturia! Now get on the damn car before I have to drag you there like when you were little!"

Before she could say anything else, Morgana was pulling her downstairs and towards the front door were a chauffeur was diligently waiting to drive her to where she needed to go. Her sister pushed her inside the car before sitting beside her, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you're showing up to dance lessons in a business suit"- she said scrunching up her nose

"What's wrong with it?"- asked the blonde massaging her temples

"I mean…it's wrinkled and…don't tell me you slept in it"- she facepalmed again

"So what if I did"

Morgana loved her sister but that didn't mean she would stand her lack of fashion sense just for the sake of a tranquil car ride. So she gave her a harsh lecture on dress codes and how it was unthinkable that the heiress of Camelot Holding and one of the wealthiest bachelorettes in England would show up anywhere looking the way she did.

Arturia moved her hand mocking her sister's talking mouth completely uninterested in what she was saying. It wasn't like she was going to meet someone important.

And that was it for the brunette.

She launched herself against her sister and started wrestling with her in the seat like they were five year-olds.

The rest of the ride was spent with their fighting and arguing.

"We're finally here, Madam"- said the chauffeur stopping in front of a classy looking building

Arturia bit her lip when the man opened the door for her to come out

"Aren't you coming with me?"- she asked her sister that gave her a very content smirk

"No, I just came to make sure you entered the place. Don't you dare escape, I'll come pick you up later so you better be here with some new moves"- she twiddled her fingers before sending a mocking kiss flying face towards the blonde who scowled in disgust

"Ta-tah, sis!"

And with that the car was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturia looked around the place.

It had sober decorations but still gave off a sense of luxury.

She approached the reception desk where a woman kindly explained her how to get to the classroom.

She inhaled deeply and made her way up a set of wooden stairs quickly reaching the second floor.

"Class 2-b, class 2-b"- she muttered looking at the tags outside the doors until she found it

She opened the door, suddenly feeling shy.

Inside the room was a woman with white hair, probably in her late twenties practicing some steps in front of the large mirror that covered one of the walls. Hearing the door creaked she turned around and gave the newcomer a smile. She had crimson red eyes and a gentle expression.

"Welcome"- she said, extending a hand towards her- "You must be Arturia"

"Uh…yes…"- replied the blonde self-consciously shaking her hand- "Miss…?"

"Oh just call me Irisviel!"- giggled the woman- "There's no need for such formality"

Irisviel explained her about the different ballroom dances that she was going to learn, her suave voice easing the tension that had settled in her muscles. The white-haired woman looked at the clock and sighed

"What is it?"- asked Arturia

"Oh, I'm sorry, we should've started minutes ago but the other student that was supposed to start today is running late. How about we wait five more minutes and then we start?"

As soon as she said those words the door opened rather harshly, revealing a panting man in green.

He had doubled over trying to regain his breath so all that she could see was his messy black hair but then…he raised his head and air got trapped inside her throat.

She had met a fair share of handsome men in her life but they weren't even near the one in front of her.

His face seemed painted by one of the masters of the Pre-Raphaelite movement, so exquisite were his features. His jaw was defined and masculine, his skin was terse only marked by a mole under his right eye. His nose was straight and high-bridged while his mouth was hard-cut giving him a stoic air that was somehow compensated by his full lips. And his eyes…they had the color and glimmer of molten ambers, with a subtle and charming droop that gave off a dreamy expression under the dark arch of his eyebrows. A rebel lock of hair fell from his roughly combed mane and he tried to push it back in a nervous manner.

"Excuse me for my tardiness"- he said, his voice deep and smooth- "I was caught in traffic on my way here"

Arturia could only stare at him while he talked with Irisviel, shaking her hand and excusing himself again.

She was taken by surprise when he stood in front of her offering his hand in greeting and she blushed, feeling more self-conscious than she was before. Now she felt sorry she was wearing a wrinkled suit.

"Hello, I'm Diarmuid Ua Duibhne"- he said, a small smile curving his lips

"Arturia Pendragon"- she replied in a low voice before taking his hand

The moment their skin made contact she felt an unexpected warmth form inside her and she returned his smile.

Maybe dance lessons wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, twenty-one.

Adoptive son of Aengus, the renowed 'King of Fairies' and majoritarian actionist of Fianna, arguably the most important security company in Ireland. Also called Diarmuid of the Radiant Face for his handsomeness.

He had youth, wealth and impressive good looks.

One could say everything was perfect in his life.

That was, until a certain magazine conducted a certain poll naming him the most eligible bachelor in the country and all hell broke loose.

"Why did they do that?!"- he said looking desperately at his friend who could only laugh at his predicament

"Well, whaddaya want me to tell ya, Dia, it was bound to happen someday"- snickered the man

"You're supposed to be on my side, Cú"- complained Diarmuid shooting an annoyed look at the guy

Setanta, nineteen.

Blue-haired self-assured jerk who found solace in annoying Diarmuid, drinking and women. AKA Cú Chulainn, AKA The Hound of Ulster for a very embarrassing moment he had while drunk. And pretty much the richest youngster aside from his friend.

"Oh I'm totally on your side, man"- he continued laughing- "But I honestly don't get what your problem is! You could drown in women if you wanted to and yet all you do is avoid the ladies! I'm not saying you have to do each and every one of them, just hump the hot ones"

The black-haired man gave a very unamused eye roll towards Cú before taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh I forgot you're 'mister chilvary' here and can only touch your true love and shit"- mocked the Hound-"seriously, Dia, you're one hopeless romantic"

"I don't think love is something to be ashamed of"- declared Diarmuid pensively- "nor do I think it's manly to go sleeping around"

"What's wrong with it? It's all in good fun and consented"- argued the blue-haired man feeling rather insulted

"Nothing is, as long as it's something you actually enjoy. It just isn't for me"- shrugged his friend

"Well, sorry to tell ya, bro, but you'll have to give in sooner or later, those girls won't be waiting like good little girls. Less their mothers. It's going to be a bloodbath to see who gets ya to marry"

Diarmuid hid his face between his hands and sighed

"This is so stupid. I'm barely twenty one, I'm not marrying anybody anytime soon"- he said, annoyance and worry mixing in his voice

"Ya go tell that to the single ladies of Ireland. They all want a piece of ya"

The black-haired man shook his head softly, a pained expression contorting his handsome face.

"No, they don't want a piece of 'me'. They want a piece of my body or a piece of my money but they don't want 'me'. If they did, they would try to get to know me instead of treating me like I'm some rare prey to hunt. It's exhausting"

"Nothing to do about it, Radiant Face"- shrugged Cú, taking a large gulp of his pint- "as long as you're here there's no way to avoid it"

Hearing those words Diarmuid lifted his head, an odd glint in his copper eyes.

"But what if I'm not in Ireland?"- he said, a smirk starting to appear on his lips

"Whatchu gonna do? Flee the country?"- asked the blue-haired man skeptical as he raised an eyebrow

"I think it's time to pay old Aengus a visit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aengus was content with how things were.

Already in his late fifties and having amassed a considerable fortune he could spend his time in the things he liked the most: partying and his son Diarmuid.

It didn't matter to him that they weren't related by blood, because the lad was his son in his heart.

The 'Fairy King' took great pride in him and the man he had become, and feeling his duty as a father was almost over, he enjoyed talking with him like equals, not only as businessmen but also as friends. He couldn't help but to pity Donn, Diarmuid's biological father, for abandoning him as a child and missing all his achievements.

Even though they no longer lived together, as his son had moved to his own place right after his twentieth birthday, they remained close and the black-haired man made a habit of visiting him as regularly as he could.

But it had been a good three months after his last visit and despite the calls, the old man couldn't help but to miss his presence.

So the day Diarmuid decided to appear he was positively delighted.

"Come in, come in!"- said Aengus gesturing for him to enter- "it's still your house!"

The young man couldn't help but to chuckle

"Same old Aengus, I see"- he replied, following his adoptive father inside

"Ah you know me, Dia. At my age all I can do is enjoy whatever time I have left"- said the 'Fairy King' taking a seat in the living room

"You've been doing that since before I was born"- laughed Diarmuid sitting across him- "And didn't you make your fortune out of clubs, anyway?"

Aengus laughed good-naturedly at his son's taunt. His penchant for parties and drinking was something that the black-haired man always teased him about.

"Well, why do you think I was so successful? I know how to live up things"- replied the old man pouring himself a drink and offering one to his son, who politely declined it

They talked about various things, how life was going for each in terms of their respective business and friends when the topic of women popped up in the conversation. Aengus loved his son and respected his decisions but he wasn't getting any younger and he wanted grandchildren so he couldn't help but to pry the young man about any girl he could've been pursuing.

"Dad, we've talked about this. I'm not dating anyone, I'm not interested in dating anyone. All I want is to take my time"- sighed Diarmuid, tired of the conversation

"Your time is not mine, Dia. I want to see you happily married and settled before I pass on"

"Don't talk like you were that old, Aengus. You aren't even sixty"- snorted the black-haired man-"and I am settled. I earn my own money and have my own place, isn't that enough? And don't start on that thing about a house being incomplete without a wife. My life is perfectly fine without any"

"You're too young to understand now"

"And you're too old fashioned to understand it ever. I don't want to continue this particular topic but since you brought it up…I have a request for you"

"Oh, a request? What kind of?"

Diarmuid threw him the magazine that had declared him the 'most eligible bachelor', earning a loud, mocking laugh from his father. Aengus continued to guffaw while he read the article, which his son endured how he could. It was one thing to be ridiculed by Cú Chulainn and another one to be laughed at by his own father.

"This is too funny"- giggled Aengus, his eyes tearing up with mirth

"It's not"- complained Diarmuid, snatching the magazine back

"Well, that was amusing and all but what about it? Aside from how absurd it is"- wondered the old man

"Ever since the issue came out I get calls, emails, texts, sexts, everything you can imagine, from random women wishing to get in my pants or their mothers wishing to get me to court their daughters and I'm sick of it. I want to take a vacation, Dad, somewhere no one will find me"

"Then tell me, how can I help you?"- asked Aengus, entertained- "hiding your pretty face might be a problem but I think that no one will recognize you in Timbuktú"

"I'm serious, Dad. Can I borrow your house in England?"

"Oh, so you want to go there? It's not that close to London, you know. It's in Sheffield, about three hours by car, if not more. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"It's perfect! No one would expect me to be so close to Ireland and in such a normal place"

"That's true but I think you're getting ahead of yourself, son"- said Aengus, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"What do you mean?"- blinked Diarmuid unsure

"I haven't agreed to let you borrow it"

"But Dad…!"

"It's an expensive house"- replied his father in a sing-song voice- "I couldn't just let my very young and very single son use it without guarantees…!"

Diarmuid facepalmed. Aengus had seldom denied him anything but when he did…he always came up with the most random conditions for him to get what he wanted. Considering how eager he was to become a grandfather, the black-haired man couldn't help but to fear what would the 'condition' be.

" _Please don't ask me to date anyone, please don't ask me to date anyone, please don't ask me to date anyone"_ \- he begged in his mind

"Dance lessons!"- announced the old man with a giddy grin

"What?"

Aengus laughed as he put an arm around Diarmuid's shoulders, catching him in a wrestling lock with ease before messing up his already messy hair.

"You heard me, Radiant Face. Dance lessons and I'll lend you my house"

"I don't need dance classes! I already know how to dance!"- complained the black-haired man pushing his father away- "and don't call me that, it's enough with Cú!"

But the 'Fairy King' wasn't giving up and so, he tried a new move, pinning his son's arms behind his back making him struggle against his grip

"Dance? Ha! You can barely call that dancing! I'm talking about _real_ dancing, like the ones I used to practice with your mother"

Diarmuid escaped his father's hold with grace before pushing him towards the sofa.

"And you call _that_ dancing? It was more like mother was teaching you how to walk"- he said pointing at Aengus before sprinting away

They continued their childish play until they were both exhausted and laying in the garden's grass giggling like little boys.

"Fine"- said Diarmuid finally- "I'll go to those dance classes if that's what you want"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was something easier said than done as Diarmuid learnt rather quickly.

Aengus' house in Sheffield was a very classic English house. It wasn't properly a mansion but it was decently sized and matched well with Diarmuid's sober tastes.

The first week he spent there was everything he could've asked for: plain, uneventful and unremarkable in any way. But of course, his father wouldn't have any of that and on the eighth day called him not to ask about how he was faring but to smugly tell him that he was already signed up for dance lessons in a dance academy in London.

The distance between Sheffield and London was something he should've taken in consideration before hopping on his car like it wasn't going to take _forever_ to reach the academy.

After three hours of travel and almost another one of traffic he was positive he was late. Not fashionably late but rudely late.

As a businessman and entrepreneur he tried his best to cause good first impressions and being late wasn't part of it. Hence his dashing out of the car the second he managed to park (a good five blocks away from where he needed to be, lucky him) and running towards the building.

He rushed up the stairs and opened the door to the 'classroom' with more force than he had intended but didn't have time to feel bad about it or the shocked expressions of the two other persons in the place as he was trying very hard to regain his breath.

And then…the moment he rose his head, his gaze met with the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.

The woman in front of him could be thought of as 'ordinary' considering how plainly she was dressed but she was obviously far from that.

Despite her small stature and slender build, her whole body exuded an air of dignity and distinction that was hard to ignore.

He almost felt like taking a bow.

He gladly would, though, for her beauty had managed to make him speechless.

She could've come out of one of Botticelli's paintings, so perfect were her features. Her face was a perfect oval and her skin was as fair and unblemished as porcelain, the faintest tinge of pink adorning her cheeks. She had a small nose, that had it's point just a bit upwards and a small mouth complimented by rosy, plump lips. Her hair looked soft and had the color of gold threads. But it were her eyes the thing that stood out the most for him.

They were a rich shade of green, similar to emeralds but Diarmuid swore he had never seen emeralds glimmer like her eyes. They were deep and lively, their expression intelligent and cunning. They held power, a magnetic force of their own and he could feel himself being pulled in.

Once he realized he had been staring at her he pushed his hair back nervously

 _Did she think he was being rude?_

He excused himself for being late as elegantly as he could, all the while feeling those piercing eyes on him.

As a way of calming himself he decided to talk to the dance instructor first. It turned out that Irisviel, as she had said was her name, was a very kind and polite woman and he relaxed a little before he realized he had to introduce himself to the mysterious blond woman.

He stood in front of her offering his hand, waiting for her to take it making him a bit anxious.

"Hello, I'm Diarmuid Ua Duibhne"- he said, trying to break the ice with a small smile

The woman took his hand after a moment of hesitance and he had to contain a sigh of relief. He wouldn't want to be disliked by her.

"Arturia Pendragon"- she replied, her voice silky and melodious

If he had been dubious about the dance lessons before, it was all forgotten now.


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at each other while they shook hands.

Arturia felt her heart skip more than one beat as the warmth that started the moment she accepted Diarmuid's hand spread through her whole body.

The man's smile was kind and inviting and she couldn't help but to return it.

The movement of their hands got progressively slower to the point they weren't shaking them anymore, they just stayed like that, holding hands and looking at each other, holding a silent conversation.

Diarmuid looked at her, mesmerized by the intensity of her green eyes.

They didn't notice anything else but the other.

That was, until Irisviel coughed to attract their attention, successfully breaking the spell that had fallen upon them.

Suddenly realizing the situation, they quickly let go of their hands and separated as much as they could without running to opposite sides of the room.

The dance instructor only giggled.

"Well, now that you have introduced yourselves"- she said, smugness laced with her cheery tone- "I think it's best if we start the class"

Her students nodded, still embarrassed.

"As I was telling Arturia before, the term 'ballroom dances' may refer to many things but what I teach are both the historical ballroom dances as well as the 'official' ones, approved by the World Dance Council and meant to be danced competitively"- continued Irisviel- "For starters we'll go with the more historical ones before moving towards the others, is that ok with you?"

"It's fine by me"- said Diarmuid with a shrug

"But Irisviel, are you sure we can learn all that in a month?"- asked the blonde concerned

"Of course not! It will take at least a year to learn the basics of each one of them and be a decent dancer of at least one"- answered the instructor with a chuckle- "there's no need to rush"

Arturia bit her lip, she'd have to tell Irisviel she wasn't going to take her lessons for more than a month but she decided to wait for the end of the class.

"The historical ballroom dances are waltz, Viennese waltz, polka and schottische. Today you're going to learn the basic steps of the waltz or slow waltz"

Diarmuid nodded as if he were taking mental notes of what she was saying, the same lock of hair falling back into his face. The blonde woman smiled a little, finding that gesture rather cute.

The dance instructor extended her hand towards Arturia, then swiftly got them into position, her hand steady on the other woman's waist while the other clasped their hands together as she told the black-haired man to be ready to put the music on.

"Put your hand on my shoulder"- said Irisviel with a smile

"What?"- blinked Arturia

"You have to put your other hand on my shoulder"- repeated the teacher

The blonde did as she was told, puffing her cheek annoyed. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Irisviel was a good ten centimeters taller than her. The white-haired woman gave Diarmuid a sign so he turned the player on, a soft, elegant music filling the room.

"Now Diarmuid, you have to pay attention. The man leads the woman during the waltz so you have to be very careful. The starting position is this one, you put a hand on her waist as she puts one on your shoulder and then you hold the remaining ones like this"

The man nodded, concentrated.

"Now, you start twirling like this"- said the instructor as she guided Arturia through the dancefloor

"One-two-three, one-two-three"- said Irisviel- "Arturia, you have to move with the tempo"

The blonde swore she hadn't felt this embarrassed since she had overcome the awkward phase of her teen years. Even though the dance instructor was gentle and patient, she couldn't help but to stumble and forget the steps. She wasn't used to being led and her whole body resisted it. It didn't help that she knew Diarmuid was looking at them, seeing her clumsiness. He probably thought she was a horrid dancer and she couldn't even blame him if he did.

Irisviel finally gave up on her and called the black-haired man.

Once again, they got into the starting position.

"Diarmuid, do you remember what I was doing?"- she asked smiling

"Not everything but I'll try"- he answered bashfully

The white-haired woman made a sign to Arturia to press the play button and the music started.

The petite blonde sat near the radio, supporting her back on the wall and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

It was annoying.

Definitely annoying.

The man led Irisviel around the floor with grace. Even though he made a few mistakes here and there, it was undeniable that he had some sort of talent for the waltz. His steps were light and precise and matched well with the dance instructor's, despite the occasional tumbling when the tempo peaked. They seemed to have fun and that soured Arturia's mood.

Whether she was jealous of Diarmuid's dancing skills or of Irisviel for being able to be close to him like that she couldn't tell.

In the end, she decided that the first option was the correct one. She disliked being second to anyone and even though she thought dancing was stupid, that didn't mean she'd concede victory so easily.

The song finally ended and they separated with pleased smiles.

"For a first try it was pretty good, Diarmuid"- praised Irisviel- "Do you happen to have some practice?"

"I wouldn't dare to call it practice"- replied the black-haired man taking a seat near Arturia- "I just know a little because I helped a friend of mine when she was trying to learn for her wedding"

"Oh and how did that go?"- asked the dance instructor curiously

"Let's say that neither of us got to show off what we had learnt"- answered Diarmuid with a shrug

Irisviel nodded and then proceeded to tell them what she thought their errors were. In Arturia's case it was obvious she didn't let herself be led by someone and her resistance made it difficult for the waltz to be as smooth as it was supposed to be. In Diarmuid's case, even though he knew more, he got distracted at times and whenever the tempo of the song got quicker he got anxious and tripped over his own feet.

The man blushed at the teacher's critique. He couldn't tell her that what was distracting him was the blonde woman so he opted for a short nod and keeping quiet.

"After hearing this I hope you'll keep this things in mind. Now, please get up. I want to see you dance together and verify that you have payed me attention"- she said with a wide smile

Her students looked at her with flushed faces and then to each other.

It appeared like they wanted to protest but not being able to come up with anything, they slowly got up from their chairs and walked towards the center of the room.

"Now, starting position"- instructed Irisviel

Diarmuid gulped as he placed his hand on woman's waist, pulling her slightly closer to him so she could put her hand on his shoulder. Then he clasped their hands together and waited for the music to start. He hoped that she didn't sense his nervousness as he refused to look at her. Just being near her made him feel incredibly self-conscious. He didn't want her thinking that he was useless so he vowed to get the steps right this time, even with the added difficulty of having to be in close contact.

The moment his hand secured itself on the curve of her waist she felt like she had been touched by a red-hot iron. Her heart beat erratically inside her as he pulled closer, ever so delicately, so she didn't have trouble putting her hand on his shoulder considering their stature differences. He didn't look at her and she didn't know whether that upset her or alleviated her, considering how distracting his amber eyes were. If she was going to be a better dancer than him, she couldn't let herself lose focus.

"Now, one, two, three"- said the dance instructor letting the song play

They moved stiffly and awkwardly, both of them looking only at their feet and keeping as much distance as they could.

After doing a set of twirls, the music stopped abruptly and they looked at Irisviel who had an exasperated expression.

"No, no, no! You're doing it worse than before"- she said shaking her head- "You can't dance a waltz without looking at your partner in the eyes!"

"But…"- muttered Diarmuid, risking a glance towards Arturia's disappointed face

"The waltz was the first dance were men and women actually touched each other"- replied the white-haired woman, her expression softening- "It's meant to be intimate and fluid. Trusting your partner is essential, like in every ballroom dance. Don't be scared of each other. If you make a few mistakes is ok, since you're learning, but please, don't lose eye contact"

They nodded and raised their heads with hesitance.

"Now, starting position"- said Irisviel going back near the radio

Diarmuid put his hand on Arturia's waist once more, a little firmer than it had been before. She put her hand on his shoulder, gentler than she had done the first time. They linked their remaining hands and waited for the music.

Their eyes locked.

"I ask for your forgiveness in advance"- said the man under his breath

"What for?"- she asked, an eyebrow raising

"I might step on your feet"- he answered coyly- "it's…uh…a little hard to focus for me right now"

The music started, enveloping them in its notes like they were being wrapped in silk.

They moved according to its rhythm, Irisviel's words far in the back of their minds.

"Why is it hard to focus?"- asked Arturia in a whisper, fighting the urge to look away

"It's because of you"- he admitted, his cheeks aflame

His answer took her by surprise and for a moment she almost lost her step but regained her composure quickly, masking how giddy it made her feel.

"You are pretty distracting yourself"- she replied as they made a twirl

"Am I? I couldn't compare to you"- he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he led her steadily

Their conversation was held in a low voice and despite the fact it could be embarrassing, talking about it made them both relax as they moved.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It was meant as one"

Irisviel looked at them with content.

Maybe it was too soon for them acknowledge it, but judging by the way they danced there was an impressive chemistry between the two. Their bodies found synchrony with ease and considering they were beginners she could foresee that with enough effort, they could become rather good at waltz.

She chuckled.

It was the first time they met each other and they were already flirting.

Oh youth!

The music ended and they stopped, letting go of each other with a tad of unwillingness.

"Much better!"- clapped Irisviel- "See how it makes a difference to keep eye contact? We're not done with the waltz yet but…oh, look at the time, my next class is in half an hour, so you're dismissed. Tomorrow we'll start at the designated time and continue past lunch so be prepared! Homework for you two, get to know each other! That will bring more confidence to your steps!"

With that, she accompanied them to the door and closed it giggling.

Who said that being a dance instructor was incompatible with playing cupid?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the classroom her students looked at the door in confusing but realizing she wasn't opening again they shrugged.

It was that moment that Arturia's stomach decided to grumble, reminding her of how hungry she was.

"Are you hungry?"- Diarmuid asked as they went down the stairs

"Quite"- pouted the blonde- "I think that much is obvious"

The man felt like slapping himself for pointing out the obvious when an idea popped in his mind

"Well then, how about I invite you to some late breakfast? I think there's a café around here that serves brunch or something"

Arturia's mood lifted at the mention of food. If there was something she'd never turn down was free food.

She was about to give her enthusiastic reply when a car honked attracting their attention.

From the open window a brunette girl was waving at them and the green-eyed woman grimaced.

"Artieeeeeee!"- yelled Morgana as the car approached and stopped in front of the dance academy

The blonde turned to Diarmuid, a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline…I have…I have to go. They have come to pick me up"- she said, frowning

She turned to leave when in a bold move, the man grabbed her arm making her turn again

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes! We can meet here and then go for breakfast together"- he said intently

"YO, ARTIEEEEEE"- continued yelling the brunette

"I'M COMING, OK?!"- replied Arturia to her sister

"Is that ok with you?"- asked Diarmuid, claiming her attention again

"It's fine by me"- said the blonde looking alternatively between the black-haired man and her annoying sister

"It's a date then"- he declared smiling, finally letting go of her arm

"COME ON, ARTURIA!"- hollered Morgana impatient

"Yes, it's a date!"- assured her the woman before running to the car

Soon the limousine was moving again, driving her farther and farther from the academy.

It was only when the vehicle couldn't be seen anymore that Diarmuid realized he had been standing there, staring at the street like an idiot for a good ten minutes.

But not even that could erase the grin that was widening in his face.

" _It's date"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Who was _that_?" – asked Morgana looking back at the academy's front until she no longer could see the man

"My dance partner"- replied Arturia nonchalant

"He's hot! What's his name?"

"I don't think he'd be interested, Morg"- said the blonde a small frown creasing her forehead- "But, if you must know, his name is Diarmuid"

"Diarmuid…?"- repeated her sister thoughtfully- "I think I've heard that name before, somewhere. Any last name for this Diarmuid?"

"Ua something…Ua Duibhne?"

"Hmmmm it seems familiar but I can't remember right now…oh well! Tell me, how was the class? I mean, you must've had some _fun_ with a guy that yummy"- said Morgana with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows

Arturia rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm and denied having any sort of _fun_ with Diarmuid, much to the brunette's disappointment.

The blonde already bored with the topic decided to ask about how the company she was helping was doing without her supervising and Morgana assured her nothing was wrong with it and made a comment about how Arturia needed to be less of a control-freak.

"You are always so focused on work you barely have time for yourself, it worries me a little"- she said

"I'm an heiress, it's what I'm supposed to do"- sighed the blonde in frustration- "No one will trust an airheaded person to guide Camelot"

"I know, I know…but still you need to let loose sometimes! I mean, when was the last time you even went out with your friends? Guinevere and Lancelot will start thinking you do have a problem with their engagement…"

"Don't try to manipulate me, Morgana"-chuckled Arturia despite herself- "And I already talked with them, everything is clear between us. As for going out I'm actually meeting someone tomorrow"

The moment she realized what she had said her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in horror. There was no way her sister would let that one pass and seeing how the brunette's eyes sparkled with mischief she knew she was done for.

"Holy Grail! With whom?!"- she asked inching closer to her sister

"No one! I said that on a whim, it's a lie"- replied the blonde quickly putting her hands up and pushing her sister back to her place

"I don't buy it!"

"Well too bad for you but it was a lie!"

"Like hell it was a lie! Come oooon, just tell your little sister!"

"If I tell you, you'll go crazy on me with dresses and make-up!"

"So there _is_ something!"

"You sneaky…!"

"WOOOOHOOOOO ARTURIA HAS A DAAAAATEEEEE"

"MORGANA!"- cried the blonde flushing a deep red

They kept arguing until they arrived at their house, stopping only to answer to the staff's greetings and continuing on their way to the stairs.

Arturia was more than fed up with her sister's prying but there was no escape to the brunette's questioning. When Morgana wanted something she did everything in her power to get it more so when it sparked her curiosity like this.

So she was currently trying to close the door to her room while her sister kept pushing it open, having followed her upstairs even though her own room was on the first floor.

The maids that passed them by shook their heads at their mistresses antics.

Sisters would be sisters, no matter how educated or wealthy.

"If you don't tell me I swear I'm going to tell Dad you have a romantic date with a guy!"- threatened Morgana

"You wouldn't!"- gasped Arturia, her hold on the door's handle loosening- "You can't do that! He'll flip!"

"We'll it's your choice, sis! Either you tell me or I make your life hell!"

The blonde didn't have much to ponder about, fully aware that her sister wasn't one to throw empty threats. Just remembering the many times she got in trouble for crossing Morgana made her head spin.

"Fine!"- she conceded, opening the door making the brunette stumble in

"Took you long enough!"- complained Morgana crossing her arms

Arturia sat on her queen sized bed with a huff while her sister opted for seating on the chaise lounge across her, tapping her foot with impatience

"Well, spill"

The blonde's eyes rolled in annoyance and complied nonetheless.

She told her about the class (conveniently glossing over how the introduction between Diarmuid and her was) and how Irisviel had told them to get to know each other as a way of improving their dancing. She didn't tell her that the man had called it a 'date'. She didn't want her sister to think that there was anything going on between them.

Morgana pouted, visibly disappointed with her tale.

"And why are you making that face now? Disappointed that it wasn't the kind of story you wanted?"- asked Arturia with a small smirk

She almost felt like pumping her fist in the air in victory.

"Oh I'm disappointed"- answered Morgana playing with a stray lock of hair- "But not with the story. I'm disappointed at you"

"At me?! What did I do?!"

"Honestly"- sighed the brunette- "I can't believe you can't see it! You have the chance to go out with a damn handsome man who is gentlemanly enough to invite you to breakfast and you treat it like it's nothing! Aren't you excited at all?"

Arturia shook her head in denial but a small blush tinted her cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

Even if she couldn't tell Morgana, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the teeniest bit happy that she got to see Diarmuid again in a way that didn't involve looking like an uncoordinated mess in front of him.

"Arturia"- said her sister getting up to stand in front of her- "When I said I'm worried about you I meant it. These are the things that make me feel this way. I know that you do your best when it comes to Camelot and I'm sure you'll be a great President, maybe even greater than Dad. But that will only be when the time comes…I don't want you to forget you are a person too, aside from being an heiress"

"Morg…"- mumbled the blonde, a regretful look on her green eyes as she slumped a little

"You see"- sighed Morgana again as she sat beside her on the mattress, gently taking her hand- "No matter how much you pursuit an ideal it will never become a reality. It's impossible, you'd have to forfeit all humanity to reach it. And I don't want to see that happening to you…because…because you're my dear sister. And for god's sake, you're only nineteen! You're supposed to have some fun but instead all you do is dedicate your time and energy to Camelot"

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because I feel guilty, ok?"- chuckled the brunette squeezing her sister's hand

"Guilty?"- repeated Arturia turning to look at her disbelievingly- "Why?"

"It might sound stupid, so don't laugh at me, ok? It's just that…the reason I'm able to live the way I do is because you were chosen as an heir and work so hard that I'm barely needed at all. I get to enjoy my teenage years, party with my friends…fall in love if I want to…because Dad has you, because Camelot has you…"

The blonde nodded in understanding

"So that's why I always get this excited about anything you do that's not work related"

Arturia hugged her sister and kissed her head, her previous irritation melting with Morgana's words.

She felt touched by the fact that, despite how it seemed, she cared about her wellbeing.

"Well…ummm…if you'd like…maybe…you could help me pick up some clothes for tomorrow? As much as I hate to admit it, dancing in a suit wasn't the most comfortable thing and after meeting with Diarmuid we have to go to class"

The brunette's eyes sparkled with happiness and Arturia gave her a small smile.

She almost forgot that they were both young, hardly more than teenagers. It was normal to get excited about things like dates.

" _That's right…Diarmuid said it was a date…"_

The blush returned to her face and she covered her cheeks with her hands, surprised at how hot they felt.

He wasn't even there and she was still acting ridiculous.

Shaking her head, she got up and walked towards the closet.

"So, what do you think I should wear?"

"Ok, what happened?"

Diarmuid blinked a few times, staring at Cú Chulainn's face in the screen.

It was already ten pm and they had been Skype-ing for about half an hour, the black-haired man listening (or at least attempting) to his friend's anecdotes. Apparently, he wasn't doing a good job because the Hound of Ulster had a disappointed look on his face, a childish pout on his lips.

"What do you mean?"- he asked in confusion

The blue-haired man rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Don't bullshit me, Dia. Ya haven't listened to a thing I've said and ya look like a damn teenage girl making googly eyes to a poster. So tell me, what is it?"

Even though his statement started as a complaint, Cú's curiosity ended up showing. Diarmuid seldom acted this distracted and if he were busy or worried about something that was related to the Fianna, he would've told him so.

"Is it a girl?"- he pried with a teasing smile

And then, to his surprise, the man's eyes widened and his face flushed in matter of seconds. The Hound laughed loudly, fully enjoying his friend's reaction. He teased him a bit more and waited for Diarmuid to tell him the actual reason he was spacing out when he noticed that his blush was nowhere near receding, but rather, getting redder and redder the more he teased him.

"HOLY SHIT ARE YA SERIOUS?!"- he yelled

'Jackpot' thought Cú as he watched his friend sputter a reply, but it was so clumsy and ridiculous that he didn't believe him for a second.

"Sweet Gae Bolg, man! I can't believe this!"- he said crossing his arms, a mocking smile appearing

"Don't jump to conclusions like that, Cú!"- complained Diarmuid flustered- "There's no girl!"

"Ya can try tah fool old Aengus, Dia, but not me! There's a girl so ya better tell me who. Where didya meet her?"

The older man pushed his hair back as way to tranquilize himself, only for that rebel lock of his to fall back. He didn't want to tell Cú Chulainn what had happened during his first dance lesson, if anything happened at all. He didn't actually know Arturia. They had barely exchanged a few words and all the physical contact they had was as he danced a hideous waltz with her.

But…

He'd be lying if he said it didn't mean something to him.

"I'm waitiiiiiiing"

"She's my dance partner"- answered Diarmuid with a sigh

"Dance partner?"- repeated the Hound of Ulster in confusion before erupting in a loud cackle

"This is why I don't tell you things"- said the black-haired man in exasperation

"So that's what Aengus asked ya to do! Hahahahaha ya have zero luck, Radiant Face! I wish I were there just tah see ya do some ballet steps, betcha look dashing in a tutu!"

"They're ballroom dances and no, sadly for you I don't wear a tutu"

"Ow man, I was gettin' excited and everything"- snickered Cú Chulainn- "but ya haven't told me anything about the girl, is she hot?"

Diarmuid rolled his eyes as he thought about it. Not like he didn't think the blonde woman was 'hot' but the term felt way too superficial to describe her.

"She's…"

He crossed his arms as he sat back in front of the computer screen, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he tried to find the words to describe her to his friend.

"She's beautiful"- he said rubbing his neck in embarrassment

"Beautiful. Really"- replied the blue-haired man clucking his tongue sarcastically- "What a novel description"

"Hey! You were simply asking if she was 'hot' and if you must know she isn't just 'hot' and for the record she isn't just 'beautiful' either. I don't know how to describe her, ok? I'm not Oísin, I don't have a gift for poetry. All I know is that I saw her, our eyes met and something happened. There is something about her…something I can't name…and it's just…I mean…"

"Holy-Mother-of-Everything"- muttered Cú Chulainn his jaw dropping comically- "Ya're totally in love with her"

"That can't be"- laughed Diarmuid a tad nervous

He simply couldn't be in love with someone he had just met, no matter how attractive or captivating.

 _But what if it he could?_

He gulped, realizing that a part of him was acknowledging the possibility that his friend could be onto something. No, that couldn't be. There was no way. The earth would shatter underneath him if Setanta was right about anything.

"Of course it can"- deadpanned Cú

"It's impossible"- denied the black-haired man- "I only met her today. Love takes a lot more than one waltz"

"Hell if I know, bro"- shrugged the Hound, still shocked- "At the very least, it's obvious ya're attracted a huuuge deal to that girl! It's the first time since I've known ya that ya talk about someone like that"

Diarmuid blushed even redder than before due to Cú's words.

It was true he had never paid much attention to the women that surrounded him. Sure, he had met his share of beautiful girls but most, if not every, fawned over him or, to put it more accurately, what they thought he was. Attracted by his handsomeness and money they smothered him, effectively making him wary and aloof.

And then…just like that…Arturia appeared.

Arturia with her mesmerizing green eyes and noble, solemn air that reclaimed due respect from everyone without exception.

A truly intriguing person.

"Oi, Dia! Seriously, if ya're going to daydream like this I'm out!"- complained Cú Chulainn pissed

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that I've realized something"- replied the black-haired man with a small smile

"Oh, what is it? That ya're actually a school girl? Cause ya're acting like one"- replied his friend, blowing a stray hair out of his face

"No? Uh anyways…don't yell again, but I'm having a date with her tomorrow"

"Well damn, Radiant Face is pulling his moves!"- whistled the blue-haired man

"And I have to choose what to wear so you can log off now if you want,I wouldn't want to keep you from doing whatever"- said Diarmuid opening the closet

"Ohhhh watchu gonna wear? Can I help ya pick?"- asked the Hound eagerly

"Who's the schoolgirl now?"- laughed Diarmuid taking a shirt out

"Hey if ya gonna be a schoolgirl Imma be a schoolgirl witcha, that's what bros do"- defended Cú Chulainn- "Besides, I have better taste than ya"

"Want to braid our hairs and paint our nails after?"- teased the black-haired man with a smirk

"Don't push it, pretty boy! Now show me watchu got"

They continued like that for about an hour before they agreed on an outfit for Diarmuid's date.

Satisfied with the result and more than a bit sleepy, Cú waved goodbye and logged off Skype, leaving his friend to stare at the screen.

It had been a rather embarrassing conversation through and through but he couldn't find it in himself to be truly annoyed. For all the teasing and nagging he got from the Hound, he knew that he could trust him with anything.

Now, with everything ready all that he could do was wait for the next day, praying that Arturia would have a good time with him and that he could get to know more of her.

Turning the lights off, Diarmuid went to sleep, a hopeful smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Arturia's eyes popped open and she turned to look at her clock confused, quickly realizing she was awake earlier than she had expected.

She was an early riser (for the most part) but it still surprised her.

She pondered whether she should go back to sleep or get up and realizing she wouldn't be able to rest considering her nervousness, she pulled the covers off her and stretched a little before looking at herself on the mirror.

Her reflection greeted her with a more refreshed look than she had anticipated, considering how long it took her to finally fall asleep.

Even if she did downplay her excitement to Morgana, once her sister had left she couldn't keep the façade anymore and gave in to the commotion inside her. It was the first time in a while that she was as anxious as she was about something that had nothing to do with her work.

That was probably why she felt self-conscious, she mused as she got in the shower.

If it had anything to do with Camelot, she could handle it. After years of being involved in the family business she already knew what to do. As Morgana had said the day before, she was a good administrato, maybe even more than her father.

But when it came to her social life…it was lacking, to say the best.

Most of her social interactions were related to work in one way or another and even her friends came from the same circle, their parents being associates of her own.

She turned the water off and started drying her hair, still deep in her thoughts. For a moment she almost forgot why she had been so jumpy when she woke up but the memory of a certain man's face flashed through her mind and she groaned, remembering why she was up so early in the first place.

She was going on a date with Diarmuid.

Thinking about him, she felt that uncomfortable warmth on her cheeks and cursed under her breath.

What was she, a thirteen-year old? It was so ridiculous to feel the way she did just because someone had asked her out.

And it wasn't even a _date_ date, it was more like a way for them to get to know each other better, considering they'd be in close contact for a while.

 _But…_

A small smile made its way to her lips

Whatever it was, it couldn't be too bad she decided as she placed her hand over her chest were her heart continued thumping in an erratic yet happy rhythm.

With renewed energy, she made her way towards her walk-in closet. Her sister had very generously (forcefully) sorted out her clothes and come up with some outfits she could pick from.

The brunette had forbidden her to wear anything resembling a suit so she was left with few options but it was better than nothing, Arturia supposed.

" _You can't look so serious on a date, sis! Wear something cute for once. I'm sure that Diarmuid guy will like it too!"_ \- had said Morgana as she tossed her clothes around without care

She looked at the ensembles that her sister had chosen for her.

One was a pink dress with matching flats and a jacket and the other was a white blouse with a blue skirt that was a little over her knee completed by dark stockings and ankle boots. The blouse also had a small ribbon that matched with the skirt. There were also a skinny jeans and green cardigan set and something that she guessed was the infamous romper her sisterhad been happy to find in her closet.

Her nose scrunched at the pink dress. It was more Morgana's or even Guinevere's style than her own and gave off a flirty vibe she wasn't sure she wanted. The jeans and cardigan seemed too…young mother for her taste and the romper was out of question. She wondered if her sister had been trying to prank her.

She sighed and looked at the remaining outfit. The blouse and skirt combo seemed sober enough without being plain or stern.

Choosing was easy and she proceeded getting dressed, all the while humming a tune that she finally realized was the one of the waltz they had danced the day before.

Her mood was steadily getting better when a knock interrupted her in the middle of tying up her shoes.

"Goooooood moooooorning, Big Siiiiis!"- called Morgana's voice

Rolling her eyes Arturia got up and opened the door, the grinning face of her sister greeting her.

"My, aren't you up early today!"- commented the brunette her grin widening in an obnoxious way

"I could say the same about you. You usually sleep until 10 or more"- replied the blonde walking back inside her closet

"Well, today is a special day for you so of course I'd make an exception"

"So you're here for moral support?"- asked Arturia snorting

She rummaged through her belongings trying to find a purse to match her shoes while her sister watched her, the grin plastered on her face suddenly turning into a mischievous smirk.

"Silly Artie! I'm here to do your hair and make-up!"- she replied with a joyous chuckle

The blonde dropped the messenger bag she was holding and turned to look at her sister horrified.

"I didn't agree to any of that!"

"And what made you think I'd let you out of this house without the final touches? You're getting your hair and face done and that's it"

"I'm not!"

"Look, sis, we both know I'll get my way one way or the other so why don't you save us time and let me help you?"

"Only the hair, Morg. That's all. You touch my face with one of those weird creams of yours and you're dead"

"Fair enough"- sighed the brunette with a shrug.

After a little more discussion they agreed on a hairstyle that would match the rest of the outfit and as soon as she sat in front of the boudoir, Morgana started combing her hair talking about how pretty she would look once she was finished.

Her little sister sure was pushy but once she got what she wanted she was surprisingly calm and agreeable.

"And you're ready!"- claimed the brunette tying up a ribbon on her hair

Arturia looked at herself on the mirror of the boudoir.

Her hair was tied up in a bun with a braid and a slightly purple ribbon hanged from where the braid finished, near the nape of her neck. It was stylish yet simple and the blonde smiled relieved and grateful.

"Well, it's time to go"- ushered her Morgana looking at the clock

"Thank you for everything, sis"- said Arturia giving her a hug

"I'll put it in your tab, so don't thank me just yet"- laughed the brunette

"Ha-ha very funny"- replied the blonde rolling her eyes

She went down the stairs and called the chauffer who complimented her.

Feeling a little more assured she hopped on the car and off they went.

Looking at the bustling city through the window she could only count the minutes before they reached the academy.

Would Diarmuid be waiting for her or would he be late again?

She pictured him as she saw him the first time, all messy hair and amber eyes and she couldn't help but to grin a little in anticipation.

Sure, she was acting a little more highschool girl than respectable heiress at the moment but it shouldn't be a problem if no-one saw her, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diarmuid looked at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time in a minute as if his insistence could somehow make time go faster.

Standing there in front of the dance academy made him feel more than a little awkward but it was his fault for arriving too early.

Even though he had managed to fall asleep rather easily after his 'fashion emergency' Skype session with Cú, he didn't sleep for long, waking up a good three hours before his alarm.

Wishing to avoid the traffic between the two cities, he got up instantly and showered and dressed in almost record time.

He skipped breakfast too, considering he would be having some with Arturia anyways.

As he drove he let his thoughts wander to his date.

Was she feeling as expectant as he was?

Would she smile when she saw him?

He found a place to park and walked the few blocks towards the academy, whistling as his steps led him to the front.

That had been a little over half an hour ago and he was growing anxious.

Would she even come? Did she forget? It wasn't exactly a formal appointment…

" _No use in being nervous now. I asked her out and she said yes so I have to trust that and hope for the best"_ \- he thought trying to relax

A pair of girls passed him, giggling and teasing each other about something and he was instantly reminded of his friend and him the night before. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory of the Hound getting almost emotionally invested in what he was going to wear. It almost seemed as if it was Cú that was going on a date instead of him.

" _If he ever finds a woman with enough patience he'd probably make a good boyfriend…or something"-_ he snickered his eyes crinkling in mirth

"What are you laughing about?"- a voice asked him curiously with a tinge of teasing

Diarmuid's eyes opened only to find himself face to face with Arturia.

He didn't mean to stare but it was as if he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

She raised an eyebrow and the Irishman realized he hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh-oh-g-good morning!"- he stuttered a greeting, a bit embarrassed

"Good morning"- she replied with a nod

They kept in silence, avoiding each other's gazes.

" Uh shall we go then?"- he asked her offering his arm

Arturia raised her eyebrow at him and Diarmuid squirmed under her questioning gaze, his arm still up awkwardly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and the Irishman felt like an idiot. But the moment he started lowering his arm, Arturia joined hers, placing her hand on Diarmuid's forearm. He was about to comment on it but noticing the faintest tinge of pink on her cheeks he decided to let go.

"Were you waiting for long?"- she asked without looking at him as they walked

"Uh…well…ummm…I did arrive a bit earlier than I expected"- he replied with a bashful chuckle

"How much earlier?"- she asked, now turning her gaze to him

"Ummm…something like forty minutes…?"

"Forty minutes! And you were standing outside for that long?!"- she asked unbelieving

Diarmuid felt his face flush and nodded coyly, all his hopes of being cool vanishing.

"It's just that…I-uh…was looking forward to this"- he replied rubbing his neck with his free hand- "I didn't want to be late"

Arturia blinked at him, slowly processing his words. And now it was her turn to blush flattered by his comment, her heart thumping a little harder at the endearing sight of his reddening cheeks.

"I…was looking forward to this too"- she said calmly, giving his forearm the lightest squeeze

To that, the Irishman's uneasiness seemed to melt and he gave her a fresh, charming smile that could probably reduce most women to puddles of goo.

They kept in comfortable silence as they walked, their earlier nerves quieting enough for them to simply enjoy each other's company.

Diarmuid took the time to appreciate the way her hairdo helped to show off her graceful neck and how the morning light highlighted her profile.

He almost shook his head, trying to wipe off the goofy smile that threatened to take over his face.

He had to give it to Cú, he was definitely acting like a teenager with a crush.

They finally arrived at the café and chose a table, taking their time to look at the menu.

The moment they called the waitress the poor woman seemed torn between fleeing and flirting with Diarmuid, leading to a series awkward minutes between getting their order and delivering it, her hands trembling slightly as she poured the tea.

They thanked her and the black-haired man let out a sigh

"Does this happen often?"- Arturia asked as she sipped her tea- "what with your looks and all"

He let a hand through his hair tiredly and rolled his eyes

"Far more than I deserve and certainly more than I wish"- then, seeming to catch the meaning of her last words, he gave her a teasing smirk- "So you think I'm good-looking?"

The blonde managed to finish swallowing despite her first instinct to spit all the tea and she raised an eyebrow.

"I was merely stating the facts, surely you know this"- she replied with as much nonchalance as she could

"Yes, yes, I know"- he shot back bitterly- "though I wish it weren't so"

"Oh? and why is that?"- Arturia asked, her curiosity peaking- "most people would die for an appearance like yours"

"I guess…"- he shrugged- "I don't want to seem ungrateful but…sometimes it seems like it's the only thing that people notice about me…not what I do and not what I say"

Diarmuid shot her an apologetic smile and waved his hand dismissively, telling her that he didn't want to ruin their outing talking about depressing things to which Arturia shook her head and fell silent yet again, staring intently at the swirling of the milk on her tea.

The Irishman was starting to wonder whether he had done something wrong when she raised her head and met his stare dead on, her green eyes flashing with commandment.

"No matter how everyone else acts around you, you must continue being yourself"- she said with decision before her gaze turned gentler- "So, as long as you don't forget what's under that pretty face, you have nothing to worry about. You're a good man, Diarmuid. Even though we barely know each other, I can tell that at least"

The black-haired man blinked in stupor at her words and then his face morphed into one of profound gratefulness and relief.

And, to her surprise, he took her free hand on his own as delicately as if he were handling porcelain

"Thank you"- he said simply but his amber eyes shone with such intense emotion that she could feel their heat burning their way to her heart

It was the first time anyone had looked at her like that and for something so little.

Arturia gave him a small, candid smile before moving her hand from his soft grip.

"It was nothing"- she said with a nod

"Well"- he said returning her smile cheerfully- "that thing about us barely knowing each other…that was the whole purpose of this, wasn't it? If there is anything you wish to know just ask me!"

The blonde let out a chuckle and then gave him a teasing smirk which he returned doubled.

They kept asking each other random questions about their likes and dislikes, childhood experiences and hobbies and before either knew it was already time to go back to the dance academy for their lesson.

Irisviel greeted them with a knowing smile at the pleasant aura that seemed to surround them as they made their way to the center of the room, ready to try waltzing again.

" _Young love_ "- she thought as she shook her head, the first notes of the song filling the room.

Diarmuid and Arturia got into position and after Irisviel's signal they started dancing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her side, the youngest Pendragon was on her own outing with a friend, enjoying the many wonders of being a teenager with a credit card.

After a few hours of shopping she sat with her friend at a restaurant, talking and joking.

Morgana had just finished laughing when her friend pulled out a magazine from her purse, wanting to show her something.

The moment her eyes fell on the cover she dropped her cup and let out a high-pitched squeal, quickly snatching it from her startled friend's hands.

Looking at her from the glossy paper was no one else but Arturia's date.

And now she knew why the name had sounded familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes quickly scanned the magazine, reading as fast as she could.

 _You voted and we listened! Now we reveal our Top Ten Bachelors!_

Morgana skipped a few pages portraying good-looking men until she found the one she was looking for. A huge photo of Diarmuid leaving some sort of hotel graced one side while the other contained his "profile".

 _And last but not least, our country's Most Eligible Bachelor, no other than Mr. Radiant Face! Yes, we are talking about Diarmuid Ua Duibhne! It shouldn't come as a surprise that he's reached this position. With looks to die for and a body sculpted by the gods, what's not to like? And if that's not enough of a reason, he's got a very, very nice bank account. With an estimated yearly income of…_

The youngest Pendragon's eyes widened at the sum and let out a low whistle. That number certainly wasn't something to scoff at.

 _But I bet you already knew all of that, didn't you? Now it's time to surprise you with some interesting facts about our Most Eligible Bachelor._

The brunette read avidly until she reached a certain page and she yelled, startling her friend.

"What's wrong, Morgie?!"- asked her friend putting a hand to her chest

"I need to go!"- replied Morgana picking up her cellphone and purse

"B-but we just got here!"- stuttered the girl in confusion

"It's really urgent!"- insisted the young Pendragon- "Oh and I'm taking this"- she said rolling the magazine and throwing a kiss to her dumbfounded friend

* * *

Arturia was having a, surprisingly enough, good time with her dance classes.

Waltz was in no way the thing she had wanted to learn, even considering how little she thought of dancing in general, but having Diarmuid as a partner made things easier.

Sure, they still stepped on each other's toes more often than not and she had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't supposed to lead but those were minor inconveniences compared to the gentle flutter of her pulse whenever the man's hands guided her through a twirl and the sudden rush of adrenaline she felt when she looked into his eyes.

He truly had beautiful eyes.

The colour and the shape were alluring in their own right but it was the candid sincerity that glimmered in them that truly held her attention.

She had been told multiple times she had cold eyes. Serious, honest but calculating. Too piercing.

In that sense, Diarmuid was her complete opposite. There was such warmth in his gaze.

"What are you thinking about?"- he asked in a near whisper as he made an effort to lead through the next sequence of steps

"Nothing, really, just idle thoughts"- she answered with a light blush

"Now I definitely want to know…I was wondering…well…you haven't said anything since we started dancing…"

"It's just…this is hard for me, I need to concentrate"- she admitted with the slightest pout

"I was a bit worried…that maybe you didn't have a good time this morning"- said Diarmuid, his cheeks flushing

To this she stopped moving, shaking her head in earnest.

"I had a wonderful time"- she assured him

The man let out a relieved sigh and gave her a fresh, disarming smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that. It would be most ungentlemanly of me if you didn't"

On one of the corners of the room Irisviel was watching them with a manic grin that threatened to split her face. She hid it behind her hands while trying to contain the squeal she felt was making its way out of her mouth.

They didn't notice they had stopped or that Irisviel wasn't saying anything.

' _Could they be any cuter or any more oblivious? If I had known they'd be so cute together I would've started with a tango'_ – she thought with a pout

She gave them another minute of conversation before she gave a small cough and they separated, a bit startled. She resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions and instead coached them again through the steps of the waltz, counting one-two-three and watching them make slow progress.

Arturia was too stiff at times and Diarmuid seemed to get distracted every few minutes. By what, she could only guess but it made him stumble a bit.

Even so, they were improving little by little, she thought as she watched them.

The small blonde was giving her all, not avoiding eye contact as she had done before and letting Diarmuid guide a bit more. And the man had been respectful of that and had more decision in his steps.

Dance could really bring out some interesting things about personalities, she chuckled to herself.

With more practice they could become rather good at the waltz.

' _Of course they are, they have me as their teacher!'_

She finally made them stop to give them some pointers and recommendations before restarting the music and letting them dance their way to the end of the class.

* * *

After their time had ended, Irisviel ushered them out of the room with an excited giggle, telling them to enjoy the rest of their day and to try and practice on their own if they could.

They both looked at her with equally confused expressions at her excitement and then to each other, silently questioning.

They gave each other a shrug and made their way down until they were back in the streets.

Diarmuid stretched and sighed

"I'm glad I'm used to physical activity, otherwise my arms would be falling off right now"- he joked

"Oh is that so?"- she teased- "I didn't think waltzing would take such a toll on you"

"Well, having to maintain a perfect position is tiring"- the man replied with a smile- "Though I must say that talking to you makes it less so"

To this, Arturia gave him a small smile and another shrug

"I don't think I'm that interesting…but I guess that in comparison to dancing the same song endlessly I must be a better option"

"Don't say that"- he said with a small frown- "You're plenty interesting on your own. I truly enjoy talking to you so please, don't act like you're not"

"But all I managed to talk to you about was related to my work…"- the blonde muttered- "Even this morning"

Diarmuid's eyes softened and he put his hand on her shoulder, pressing it comfortingly.

"You're committed to your work, not because of money but because you want it to become the best company it can be, and I think that's admirable. Being focused doesn't make you boring"

Arturia gave him a grateful smile, relaxing under his touch.

"Thank you…"

They gazed at each other, their cheeks lifting with their curving lips.

"So…would you like to do something now? We can go get lunch together, if you'd like"- he offered, letting go of her shoulder and scratching the back of his head bashfully- "Or uh…you can show me a bit around…or…"

"Diarmuid"- she said with a serious tone then giving him a grin at his startled expression- "I'd love to-"

The rest of her words went unheard under some loud honking, before she could try to say them again, a familiar car was parking in front of her and the face of her sister popped from behind a window, waving too fast.

The blonde grimaced and sighed, apologizing to the man and telling him she was expected at home but that they could spend the afternoon together the next day, if he was still interested in some sightseeing.

He nodded enthusiastically and insisted they exchanged numbers so they could better coordinate what they were going to do.

Arturia flushed lightly when he took her cell phone to add his number. He told her he would be calling her later.

They told each other goodbye and Arturia got into the car, looking through the window until she could no longer see him waving.

* * *

Inside the car, she let her body slide a bit in her seat and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, the smallest pout pursing her lips.

Morgana gave her a sly grin and nudged her with her elbow.

"So how was dancing class today, sis?"- she asked, her eyes twinkling

The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed her sister's arm away

"How do you think? It's still a waste of time. I'm awful at it"- Arturia sulked

"Oh what's got you in such a mood? Is it because you had to leave your boyfriend behind?"- teased the brunette

"He's not my boyfriend"- the oldest replied, a hint of annoyance seeping in her tone- "We barely know each other"

Morgana tilted her head to the side and glanced at her sister

"But I thought you had breakfast together today, didn't you? Surely he isn't just a hot stranger anymore?"- she asked

"Morg, one conversation hardly makes us anything more than acquaintances"- Arturia said raising an eyebrow at the brunette

To this, her sister's expression turned mischievous and she started searching for something inside her purse until with a happy squeak she shoved a magazine against her, looking at her eagerly.

"What is this?"- she asked with a frown

"Come on, read it!"- her sister insisted

Arturia looked at the glossy cover and her eyes widened at the sight of the very man she had been talking to, not more than a few minutes ago.

He was there in some sort of gala talking to another man who looked nothing like him and chuckling apparently. On the other side where some circles with photos of other men. The title claimed that it was a special issue featuring the 'Top Ten Bachelors and Most Eligible Bachelor' that had been selected by both the voters and the magazine's staff.

"Seriously, Morgana, what is this?"- the blonde asked in confusion

Now it was her sister's turn to roll her eyes and she took the magazine from Arturia's hands, quickly flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"What do you think? It's a magazine, come on, read it!"- she ordered, giving her the magazine on the page she had just opened

Arturia's green eyes scanned the page with a quirked eyebrow and then she closed the magazine and gave it back to her sister, who asked her what was wrong.

The blonde asked back what was that she wanted to achieve giving her some trashy magazine about someone she knew in passing.

"I'm telling you, sis!"- enthused the brunette- "Everything is in the magazine"

The car finally arrived at the massive, yet elegant Pendragon estate and they got off, thanking their chauffeur for driving them.

The sisters were greeted by the butler and head maid of the house and then they walked towards their rooms, the younger Pendragon trailing after the oldest, going on about some sort of interview or something.

"Come on, Morg, I thought you were over believing everything they put on the tabloids"- said Arturia, rolling her eyes before taking off her blouse and changing into something more comfortable- "After that rumour about me eloping with Lancelot you should know better than to trust their supposed 'insider information'"

Morgana pouted at her older sister and then waved the magazine in front of her face with a teasing smile.

"But I bet even stuffy Arturia is a bit curious about this scandal"- she singsonged

"I doubt there's any real 'scandal'"- the blonde scoffed- "Diarmuid doesn't look like the type"

"But you didn't deny being curious"- smirked Morgana- "You can keep it if you want to. I already read it, after all"

The blonde took off her ankle boots and changed her skirt for some shorts.

"I'm not reading it, Morgana"- replied Arturia tiredly- "And your constant teasing about Diarmuid is really irksome"

"Can't I be glad that you can find a human being attractive instead of company statistics?"- complained the brunette

"I find people attractive"- defended the older sister- "I'm not _that_ antisocial"

"Yeah, yeah…but when was the last time you actually found someone _attractive_ attractive"

"Seriously, Morg, give it up. There's nothing going on between Diarmuid and me. We're dance partners, acquaintances, nothing more"

"Well, if you say so"- pouted the youngest Pendragon, visibly deflating- "I'm going, lunch will be served soon so don't forget to come down to eat, ok?"

The brunette got up from the little sofa where she had been seating and walked towards the door, a serious expression on her face

"Ok"- said Arturia waving her hand dismissively- "I swear, I won't forget to eat this time"

Satisfied with her answer, Morgana left her.

Once she was alone she plopped down on her bed and let out a deep sigh. Though it was nice to know that she was being looked after, her sister's constant nagging her and prying into her private life was annoying.

Besides, it was true. There was nothing between the Irishman and her.

Sure, he was attractive. She could admit that much.

But that didn't mean anything at all.

They didn't know much about each other to be called friends.

She looked to the side and saw the magazine Morgana had insisted she must read.

The cover glinted temptingly and she bit her lip.

She wasn't going to read it.

No, not at all.

That would be like prying into Diarmuid's life in the worst way possible. She wouldn't stoop that low.

She continued sneaking glances of the magazine and then, berating herself, she propped herself and opened it.

* * *

Cú Chulain made his way to the door scratching his back and yawning, wondering who could be knocking so early in the morning. He cursed himself for giving the maids a free day, so sure that he could handle a day without being pampered like a prince.

He scoffed and then opened the door.

His eyes widened at the sight of his unexpected visitor.

It was a young woman, with long brown hair and a beautiful face.

A face he knew all too well.

"Good morning, Setanta"- she said in a sickeningly sweet voice- "Would you please tell me where Dia is?"


End file.
